


Make me Sway

by Azinae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azinae/pseuds/Azinae
Summary: How can he make Tsukishima his when the omega clearly has no intention of giving him a chance?"... I really think you should give up on goldie.. " Kenma said after hearing a long tiresome update on Kuroo Tetsuro's love life."He's not a goldie puddin.  He's a Diamond." He snorted before proudly continued "And he's mine. "





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very complex story I'm developing so updates might be slow. The story might be confusing at first, believe me even I was confused tehee :P but everything will soon be cleared.
> 
> PS: I changed the summary. I think that'll make the story less confusing..

_Kei met him first on the dance floor._

The awkward omega nerd that he was, with his checkered polo-shirt black-rimmed glasses and chubby figure stood out of place inside the practice room. It had been some two-ish hours since he was waiting for the meeting to adjourn. He was fidgeting his fingers and making worried glances to the wall clock. And when the dreadful meeting ended, with him not paying much attention to it, he bolted quickly out his chair and sprinted to the teacher’s office.

 The school had been organizing some play for its annual festival and Tsukushima Kei had been deliberately tricked by his best-friend Yamaguchi saying _‘don’t worry Tsukushima it’s just the typical Romeo and Juliet you can act on extra roles maybe help on the costumes’._ No fucking shit this wasn’t the ‘typical romantic R&J play’ it was a musical! And to make it worse he is tone-deaf with two left feet.

He desperately begged the teachers to be on the props team rather than be part on stage, even saying he has a knack for sewing and making props just to have his reason more justifiable, but the teachers said no saying they already lack actors/actresses to begin with. And Tsukushima couldn’t say anything anymore. What the hell did he do so wrong to have such bad luck? With defeated spirit he went back to his classroom.

“Tsukushima, how was the meeting?” Yamaguchi asked merrily. Tsukushima ignored his best friend, he was mad at him for tricking him but there was nothing left for him to accept it. “Tsuki?” he asked worriedly.

Tired and mad, Tsukushima coldly said, “Shut up Yamaguchi and reflect on what you’ve done.”

It had been two weeks since the meeting and the incident with Yamaguchi. Tsukushima ignored his friend for a week ‘till Yaguchi came to him crying, saying sorry he didn’t knew the committee changed the play and begging Tsukushima for forgiveness. With a sigh he told Yamaguchi that there was no point in crying over spilled milk and fucking made him his slave for the rest of the week. Queen Tsukushima never give anything freely after all and made Yamaguchi promise to do what he asked until the festival was over.

Now what he could only do was hope that everything will turn out well as they start their initial character plotting, first reading and everything else- to sum it up today was their first day of torture!

Tsukishima cursed under his breath, adjusting his thick black framed glasses and oversized worn-out shirt. He quietly entered the hall, hoping he wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb on the crowd of the energetic and what seems to be carefree people. God, he hated first impressions. He was just sitting on the bench at the left side of the stage when music blasted through the hall. It was techno music that Tsukishima often listens. It made him curious to take peek at who’s playing it through the DJ booth. When he saw no one he retreated back to his seat hidden from everyone’s view only to stop when the stage was occupied by a stupid looking alpha dancing through the rhythm.

He was amused at how the alpha moved. Tsukishima always had a thing for people who can do something he couldn’t and in this case he was enchanted by his dancing skills. People started to gather around the dancing alpha, some even joined in including who he recognized was the loud, obnoxious and popular Bokuto of the Sports Club. But what really caught his attention was the messy jet-black bed hair alpha of the grinning alpha as he moved. He’d never seen anyone worked bed hair before and his figure was certain qualified to be his model.

You see, Tsukishima Kei is an inspiring designer. Making a brand of his own is one of Tsukishima’s dream no matter how contradictory others may see in him. Tsukishima had always been smart and talented but extremely shy. He wasn’t as bad looking or as nerdy as everyone thinks he is, truth is he just hated all the attention. Really hated it. His deep rooted hatred from people’s attention probably came with his dynamics.

Tsukishima is a very beautiful omega. Male omegas are very rare and his inherited good looks made him even more desirable to the major populace. He was tall even for his age, blond haired with striking golden eyes (which he painstakingly tries to hide with his glasses and bangs) and model-like figure (that he alters by forcibly eating way too much) it’s hard to imagine having anyone say no to him as a mate.

However, Tsukishima went through such extent for a reason. Even before he presented as an omega barely 8 years old Tsukishima had already experienced countless cases of sexual harassment and attempted kidnappings. One successful abduction was when he was 10 right after he presented. He was on his way home from school when someone got behind him and covered his mouth with a handkerchief then he blacked out. Lucky for him someone saw it happen and rescued him, whoever rescued him? He didn’t know. His hero didn’t leaved anything but a forgotten dinosaur cell strap. Since then Tsukishima changed. Now currently 16 years old, Tsukishima who was once a blooming wild-flower became a dull wallflower.

Only when the choreographer’s called in was everyone out of their own little world, including Tsukishima. They were assigned to roles and everything else went smoothly. He was satisfied being in the extra’s with less lines and less exposure. It would have been good it that was the end of it but things don’t always go his way as he observed these past few weeks.

“I need to have someone to play out Adrian’s role since Tanaka sprained his ankle yesterday during his volleyball practice. Would anyone like to volunteer?” the choreographer asked. And Tsukishima only hang his head low. He shouldn’t be here in the first place. “No one? Really? I know his character is really lame but we need someone to fill in.”

“What about him?” everyone fell silent and Tsukishima couldn’t be curious why. He lift up his head only to find everyone looking at him. The bed-haired alpha pointing at his direction. _What the fuck?!_ “Well?”

“NO.” he replied coldly ignoring the stares he’s getting for answering in such rude manner to a senior. “Please choose among them. I can’t sing or dance. I am just here because you need more extras,” he told the choreographer devoid with any emotion as he started a staring contest with the alpha under his glasses. _How dare he!?_ was all he could say in his mind as they nominate someone else for the role.

Everything went awkward after the incident and Tsukishima was overjoyed when practice session ending. He hurriedly made way out to his lockers and texted Yamaguchi to meet at home, his neighbor and best friend slash slave replied a simple _k._ If there were people who could reply one word-K to Tsukishima then it would just be Yama, his brother and his mom.

He was about to pocket his phone when it vibrated. _Now, what could he want now?_ Picking up the call, he stopped to sit at a bench of a park just two blocks away from his home.

“Hello, Kenma-san?” he greeted the omega on the other side.

“Hello, Moon-san. Sorry to disturb you but I need a favor? Could you draw another one of my character? I really liked your illustrations,” Kenma, an indie game creator said on the other line.

“Sure. But I might get busy this week. How soon do you need it?” this was how he started. Illustrating online had brought him fame in the internet but still he made his identity pretty much vague. Moon was his account name and working with game developers sometimes for novelist for illustrations made Kei well-funded, well it would have been much more than that if it wasn’t the demands of other customers for a person-to-person meeting. Tsukishima declined their offers no matter how much the pay.

“Two weeks at most. It’s for another game I’m working on I’ll transfer half-pay on your account and send you the draft later,” can he squeeze it to his schedule? He might if he pull off some all-nighter.

“That’s fine. And please provide me much reference this time Kenma-san I really hate it when you just describe a detail as ‘whatever’ or ‘you decide’. I’ll check my email tonight then.” Tsukishima said as professionally as he can.

“Okay, sorry I don’t really know as to how to describe it technically,” Kenma sounded apologetically. Then there was a crashing sound on the other side along with people shouting. Tsukishima brought his phone away from his ear and took a long look on the screen.

On the background he could hear Kenma talking to someone… “… stop it… Ku..!.. the hell Tetsu get away from my work!” Tsukishima contemplated whether to cut the call and call back later or just let the call go on as it is.

“ Ken… Who are you talking to? Your boyfriend? I’m gonna get jelous!” Ku or Tesu or whoever the guy is with Kenma said shouting before Kenma abruptly told Tsukishima on the phone “Sorry Moon-san but call me when you read the draft. Bye.”

That was odd.

Few days after the phone call Tsukishima was shuffling work, practice and school. It was tiring to be honest at most time during he would sit in a corner of the practice room and just draw drafts on his sketchbook. Deciding on the character’s unique features and detailing the characters clothes. He’s having a hard time because Kenma was currently working on a fantasy game and most characters in the trend were almost just the same as any other games there are in the market. And Tsukishima didn’t like it especially having female characters stripped into their underwear. Jesus, thank goodness his boss also share the same thoughts.

“Wow, that’s really cool,” a praise from behind came and he didn’t mind it, most comments on the internet were the same.

“It’s not finished yet… I want it to be different than the others,” he answered still focused on detailing the character’s features.

“How about a scarf? I think that would look great on him.”

_A scarf? That may not look bad._ “A scarf? Isn’t that too clichéd?” he turned to look at his spectator only to stop a few inches. Dead stop. He may get a stiff neck from the sudden movement however he would greatly take the pain. Just a few inches away from him was the ebony-bed-hair alpha. Dancing motherfucker was literally a breath away from him to kiss.

The equally shocked alpha backed away just as Tsukishima scrambled to his feet- putting away his materials inside his gym bag.

“Sorry. You were so focused I was curious. Uhm… your work was really… cool rather beautiful?” the alpha said unsure and Tsukishima couldn’t find the voice to answer him, only bowing in thanks and running towards the rest room.

Kuroo Tetsuro have never been intrigue of someone else besides Kenma. His childhood omega friend have always been a genius at what he does and him building his own game did not came as a surprise. What came as a surprise to him were the illustrations Kenma used in his game. They were unique and he knew his childhood friend could only drew crappy stick figure. So when he looked into Kenma’s material last night and the blonde’s drawings to say he was shocked was an understatement. He thought Kenma hired a professional artist to do it for him but a middle school omega? No way. Absolutely fucking unbelievable.

Kuroo knocked on Kenma’s apartment. He was eager for details regarding the blond and Kenma’s project. Despite being an alpha and his childhood friend being an omega there wasn't anything romantic with their relationship. Although many, even their parents, thought that they were dating or bond-to-be the two of them never really had feelings for one another than that like of siblings. Hard to believe? Yes, it was but Kenma’s heat had never really affected Kuroo to the point of losing control. Weird but that’s just how it was. Besides the pudding-shrimp was in love with another alpha shrimp- his co-club member that smiles brighter than the sun it was almost blinding. 

A sigh escaped from his friend as he opened the door for Kuroo.

“Ken… about your illustrations… wait I mean those designs..” Kuroo panicked excitedly.

“What about them?” the omega asked irritated, probably from lack of sleep.

“Who did you hire? Do you know the artist personally? Can I have his contact number? What do you think of him? How did you know him?” he fired questions rapidly making the midget even more irritated than before.

“Shut up! And speak slowly will you!” a twinge of nerve appeared on the midget’s head. “First and foremost, I don’t know who he is. He is a well-known artist on pinterest that does freelance. He’s works are on par with professionals but he never really made an attempt at going pro rather he’s quiet and mysterious only having jobs that suited his personal interest. Not that I mind though he’s good at what he does. Why are you so interested in him anyway? You never paid attention to that before.”

“Oh…” there was a short pause before the alpha continued. “Uhm. You know me… curiosity and all. The sports club was also looking for illustrator for its campaign add. But it might be a little expensive to hire him. That’s all I thought.”

His friend only raised a brow at his excuse and dismissed his thought. “Well, if you want moon-san’s email address I can give it to you. Only his email address. Since it will be against our agreement if I disclose his phone number.”

If Kuroo could sing praises he would probably started an orchestra for his friend. That night he went back home with plastered smile he’s sister practically told him as ‘creepy onii-chan planning murder’. As soon as he was inside his bedroom he ran to his laptop and searched for _‘Moon’_ on pinterest and just how Kenma describe him he was a par with the pros. Moon’s work were filled with elegant designs and colors. His folio was littered with likes, hearts and comments. Kuroo inspected his work one by one, admiring the details and stories behind each art. He didn’t know the blond was this deep, it was completely in contrast at what people see with the man personally. He was no artist but he could tell the depth of the artist feelings, his passion and his hard work.

The alpha continued to swipe through each work until one art caught his eye. This one was his favorite out of all the works of the artist. A jaguar stared at Kuroo on the screen or was it a big black cat? It’s piercing golden eyes itched deep into his soul like it could see him prying, a guardian of an angel asleep in its arms.

The cat was lying on the window-still as a little fairy slept on its lap bathed under the moonlight. The fairy had long golden hair, fairest skin and beautiful little wings that sparkled under the light of the crescent moon. It was the contrast of gentleness between the fairy sleeping under the moonlight and the cat’s fierce gaze on the viewer that made Kuroo speechless. He couldn’t fathom his amazement. It was like someone was asking him to protect someone so vulnerable. Unable to stop himself he wrote an email to the address Kenma had given him.

_Hello Moon-san. I am Chat. I am in love with your works. I know this is sudden but I got your email address from one of your patrons. I would like to ask if you’re interested in illustrating for children’s story my club is working on. I deeply think your art is wonderful._  And before he could even check what he had written he had already pressed send.

After Tsukishima ran to the restroom for safety he hurriedly called Yamaguchi. “Yamaguchi.. where are you?” he asked out of breath, his heart jumping from his rib achingly.

            “Tsuki? You okay? I’m with Shouyo, shopping for ingredients… you know for the school fiest,” Tsukishima heard the little alpha together with the beta inquire who was on the line.

            “Yamaguchi my medicine… I forgot it on my locker… I’m hyperventilating… because alpha.. haa..” he’s labored breaths probably echoed through the call as he heard the beta and his companion panicked.

            It was Shouyo who answered him after a few minutes, “Tsukishima, I called one of my sempais to bring your meds. Don’t worry and trust him okay? He’ll be there any minute. We’ll sprint there right away.”

            A couple of minutes and his condition only seemed to worsen seeing his vision began to darken. Then a hurried knock on door brought him back from falling almost unconscious. He opened the door only to revel a short pudding omega with his meds and a bottle of water. He took it graciously and gulp down his medicine a few more minutes and Yamaguchi came panting thanking Shouyo’s sempai and supporting the blond to the nurse’s office.

            After hours of sleep he finally felt stable. No more allergic reaction to alpha at close proximity. The school nurse checked on him and told him to rest at home, giving him his validator excuse slip and called his brother to pick him up.

            His mother and brother fussed about his condition at home. Checking his heat calendar even his pheromones level. When the scent patch was taken off his scent gland he felt relief flood throughout his whole system. His pheromone count was a little high so his mother forbid him from going to school tomorrow, probably worried for an accidental heat at school. It was always like this and Tsukishima hated it.

            With nothing to work on he settled with checking his phone that night. He had already made progress with his work so he made himself an excuse to rest. There were text messages from Yamaguchi, Shouyo and Tobio asking updates on his condition which he replied quickly. He also checked his email to see if Kenma had other request/changes with the initial sketch. But instead of Kenma’s email an anonymous mail with the header- _Request to the Moon?_

_What the hell is with this crappy title?_ Tsukishima said to himself as he opened the email only to smile at its contents.

            _Hello Moon-san. I am Chat. I am in love with your work. I know this is sudden but I got your email address from one of your patrons. I would like to ask if you’re interested in illustrating for children’s story my club is working on. I deeply think your art is wonderful._  

His quick fingers quickly typed his reply.

_Hello Mr. Chat. Thank you for your praise but I am afraid I have to decline. I am currently working on several projects that needs my full-attention. If you still need an illustrator for your club then I might be available next week. Or I can also recommend some artist who would be more than willing to do the job for you. -To the Chat from the Moon_

Tsukishima waited for a while before feeling his eyes heavy with sleep. He wanted to work with the project but he knew he already had too much on his plate already. A ding sounded his phone but he was already off to dreamland to care.

_To the Moon and Back-_

_I understand Moon-san. I can wait until next week. Can I keep on sending you mail until then? I really am an admirer. –Chat_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter update. For those who are reading and are confused to where this story is going, well... you really can't understand and form judgement without reading the whole story, right? So please be patient with me. I do not have a copyeditor so there might be some mistakes. I am not a native English speaker. Thanks and have fun.

 

_“Why? Why did you made fall in love with you if you’re just going to leave me?” the boy clenched her fist, tears freely streaming from his eyes. “Did you need me then because you loved me? Or did you loved because you needed me? Tell me… What did I do wrong?”_

_“No… that’s not it Izuku,” a tall hunk blond bit his lips, probably holding back from spilling his own tears._

_“Then tell me! Why?! Why Ka-chan?! Is it because I am not worth your shit anymore that you’d go packing away? Am I lacking? Is it because I’m broken like they say I am?”_

“…that’s the most clichéd lines….. wait, nii-san… are you seriously crying?” Tsukishima looked from the screen to his brother Akiteru who was sobbing at the moment.

            He let his mother take control that time- calling the school for an excuse to let her son be rest at home saying he was not well enough. True, his overbearing mother did somehow told a lie to the school as Tsukishima was perfectly well after having a complete 8-hours of sleep. But he knew how his mother’s mind works best. If he did anything to stop her then he would just face a long endless discussion as to why he should listen to his mother. So after calculating the time the argument would last and his undeniably low chance to win against her he resigned even before it started.

Two days of being cooped up at home did well to Tsukishima. In fact it was the best, no annoying practice, no people and above all he had all the time to himself to work on his illustrations. Despite his previous excuse of rest he just couldn’t be fully relaxed without doing anything. He does belong to minority of people who just couldn’t stay still for an hour without doing nothing. He’s almost half-way working through the final touches when his brother suddenly came home for a movie date. Akiteru probably has quarreled with his lover again since the only reason he invites Tsukishima on a movie night was to watch dramatic films so he’d have a reason to cry,

            “Hey, I am only human,” Akiteru sobbed. “I also have a heart Kei.”

            _Here we go again._

“Why is it so hard to understand that sometimes we have to do hurtful things, even leaving them, for their own good? That boy should know there is nothing wrong with him and that bastard’s only reason for leaving him is because he loves him?” he listened to his brother complained as he continued to silently watched the film nursing his mug of melted strawberry ice-cream.

            _If you trully love someone you’ll never hurt or leave them for all it’s worth._

“Tell me Kei, if you found out your lover was leaving you what will you do?” he noted his brother’s change in tone. “Will you act like Izuku? Asking for what he lacks?”

“I wonder… I’ve never fallen in love before and I don’t plan to in the future,” the light from the screen continued to flicker as Tsukishima says impassively. “But if I was in his place I’d never beg Katsuki to stay.” He answered his brother with a cold voice glaring at Katsuki- the character on the screen.

A low rumble of laugher came from his brother. He was half crying and half laughing, it was comical… not! that Tsukishima almost wanted to punch his brother and let him choose to do one at a time- laugh or cry. This was what he hate the most when alcohol’s involve Akiteru would loose his mouths’ brakes.

“That was a good one Kei. But unfortunately falling in love ha?!... It can’t be planned. It just happens like shing!” his brother made a gesture like that of a wizard casting a spell. “It’s done and you’re either going to live like that of a fairytale or fate just fucked up your life!” Akiteru made a face and raised both his arms in resignation on the couch. “So you my dear brother should meet people more you know. Have fun while you’re young? Go out and see colors of the world? You’ll never know when you’ll fell in love even at first sight.”

Tsukishima remained silent and let his brother continued on his ramblings like a drunken man he always does.

“Oh and you can’t just say you’ll let him walk away because if you do you’ll regret it. It will always haunt you-” Akiteru stopped immediately when Tsukishima suddenly got up and smiled a no-that’s-enough-of-your-bullshit smile.

“I’m going to get some more ice cream and beer, what flavor would you like nii-san?”

“Strawberry.” He’s answer was short. Of course, there wasn’t even a good reason for Tsukishima to ask, it was common knowledge that their family only has strawberry flavored ice cream in the fridge.

“Okay be right back and please do clean-up your mess,” and by that he means Akiteru’s fussy mood.

That might have been cold even for Tsukishima towards his brother but he just could take the same scene anymore. He knew his brother had no bad intention but sometimes people, even family members, should understand that some people just stays single for no reason or like they choose to be or because it wasn’t just the right time to be in a suffocating relationship. Besides he doesn’t believe love was something instant… that would be horrible.

_Imagine not knowing who the person really was and just falling for him finding-out too late what that person really is inside, what fucked-up person thinks like that? Love at first sight? Only shallow people fall in love at first sight, saying they fell in love with their looks. Only idiots do._

Tsukishima gripped the canned beer tightly it dinted, he let out a sigh before returning to where he’s brother was with a gallon of strawberry ice-cream and beer.

 

 -------------------------------------------------

 

“Where have you been these past few days?” the choreographer questioned Tsukishima with a raised brow the day he returned to school and practice.

“I was sick,” Tsukishima answered with bowed head he’s eyes looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing existing at the moment.

“And did you know you missed two days of practice?” irritation was clearly evident on the mentor’s voice. “You are very much late in terms of progress. If you think I’ll let you off the hook that easily because you’re not playing a main role then you’re mistaken! Even extras can ruin the overall performance of the show and we don’t have much time! This group only has a week left!”

“Perfect. I’ll just quit then,” Tsukishima couldn’t even guess where he got the courage to retaliate.

“What? That’s not the response I was hoping for you little-”

“Woah! Ms. Bee slow down there. His mom called in, he was sick. Please let it go, I’ll teach him instead. Alright?” the same bed-head alpha cut off the annoying hag with a 100 megawatt smile. If someone would ask anyone to be a toothpaste model he’d gladly shove the meddling alpha.

“Fine, you can teach him after our regular practice session. But still, I don’t like this punk’s attitude. You better show progress quickly I especially hate waiting,” with one final raised-brow-looked at Tsukishima the mentor finally left.

“You don’t have to take it to heart, Miss Bee’s just a perfectionist,” the alpha started. “And by the way, I’m sorry about last time. My name’s Kuroo Tetsuro, what’s yours?”

_Chance!_ Is what Kuroo thought. Although he already knew the omega’s name, he perfectly acted naïve in front of Tsuki. He had been under torture since that time he sent his mail. There had been no response from his subject of interest- no rejection or acceptance absolutely nothing. Well, the other party did ignore his mail but that might be reserved no or a silent yes and Kuroo never likes backing down in a difficult conquest. He will have this omega’s attention! These past few days, during Tsukishima’s absence, Kuroo would glare at his phone anxious to receive even a simple no or okay. He wouldn’t sit still during practice break, eyes always wondering the room for the shadow of Tsukishima. Yes. It was then that Kuroo realized that the past few days his head was filled with nothing but the omega.

He’d often open his pinterest profile for update, listen to talks with the juniors sometimes asking them for information about the blond and even asking Kenma for Tsukishima’s whereabouts. At one point he’s friends asked him who he was looking for in the practice room as he always looks around and he just couldn’t stopped his blabbering mouth to blurt out _‘I’m looking for my babe’_ earning crackled laughs and some teasing. And that was how the alpha realized he might really have a crush on the omega.

So when the day Tsukishima finally appeared for practice Kuroo never let him off his eyes. And when his omega was about to be scolded by their mentor he quickly acted to rescue his babe. Yep, he wanted his babe to be impressed with him and the hero route seems to be the perfect plan. Or not.

Tsukishima raised his eyes from looking at the bed head alpha’s offered hand to looking directly at his eyes. He calculated how much this alpha had caused him trouble this past few days and how it irritates him to see that plastered smile on his face.

He simply stared at the alpha under his thick lenses and answered, “Let me just say a few things sempai. First I don’t need you to save me from scolding Mr. Alpha. In fact, it would have been a great excuse to get off this drag. Second, you don’t have to force yourself to teach me. And lastly stay at least a meter away from me. As for my name, you don’t need to know.” Without waiting for the alpha’s reply Tsukishima walked away.

Kuroo still had an appalled look when he made his way to Bokuto’s circle, the group was still laughing at something the owlish alpha said. They fell silent when they saw his grim face.

“Dude? What’s wrong with you?” Bokuto asked looking at the alpha. “You were just glowing with happiness seconds ago, who the hell made you look like shit bro?”

“Boku-bro… I got rejected even before I courted…”

Everyone’s mouth fell open. There was no way the charms of Kuroo Tetsuroo could be denied. If there was anyone who would they’d be a fool or plain crazy not to know who they turned down.

Truth to be told Kuroo Tetsuroo was an excellent catch. His parents were loaded, being the son of a sports apparel chain store. Looks and figure that are rated five out of five, he even modeled once when his father launched his own sport apparel brand and was sought after that by many modelling agencies, too bad he declined them though.

Everyone in campus knew the Kuroo as the exact opposite of Bokuto who was a straight-A playboy until Akashi made sure he got ass-whipped. He was the old-school-kind of guy who’d go for someone and stick with them through thick and thin. And everyone damn well know Kuroo never had someone to call lover yet! He was always with his omega childhood friend that everyone would always assume he was already unavailable or even if he didn’t he just didn’t show anyone interest. They sometimes even made fun of Kuroo saying he was a pussy, too picky or he’ll grow an old man alone. And to hear this alpha got rejected even before courting was one hell news straight from outlandish newsprint.

Bokuto pulled the alpha to the side saving him from even breaking down even more in public. “You sure bro? Did he say he didn’t like you?”

“No, he didn’t.”

“Did you scare him?”

“No, I saved him.”

“That’s a good thing right? Did you do something weird other than saved him?”

“No, I don’t think I did.”

“Hmn… I don’t know what exactly happened Kuroo but I think you should talk to him about it at some time but not right now... give him some space or something like that..” Bokuto scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I know I got a lot of dating experience but seriously I really can’t tell you confidently what to do, Akashi’s the only serious relationship I have you know...”

“I know, thanks bro. Maybe he was just in a bad mood or my approach was wrong,” he replied with a little positivity.

“Who is this babe anyways?” the owlish alpha could helped but asked. Curious about the person who captures his friend’s difficult heart, he followed Kuroo’s gaze until it landed on a tall blond who looked horrible, being swallowed by his extra-large shirt with eyes hidden with his unkempt hair. He looked at his friend who seemed like in a trance staring at the shabby-blond then back again before dropping his jaw. “Seriously?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie Tsukishima brothers are watching are actually from a oneshot I'm working on BNHA. I'm not satisfied with it so it's not posted yet. Look forward to the next chapter :D


End file.
